


Dating a Legilimens Can Be Quite Convenient

by Goldsteinscamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:58:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldsteinscamander/pseuds/Goldsteinscamander
Summary: Queenie is dating fem! Reader who is also a legilimens.





	Dating a Legilimens Can Be Quite Convenient

**Author's Note:**

> Don't read if you're not okay with smut.

You and Queenie had been dating for several months. It was nice to date another legilimens. You both always knew when the other was upset, scared, angry or happy which was a great method of open communication. You were always aware of how the other felt and that meant that neither of you had any reason to fight or be worried.

It was also great for knowing when the other wanted to be intimate. This happened one particular night while you were preparing dinner. You could hear Queenie’s thoughts about you and heat began to creep up your body, starting in your chest and reaching your cheeks until your entire body was scarlet red. Her thoughts were intense. 

Suddenly you both stopped what you were doing, leaving the dinner half prepared on the table. You weren’t sure exactly when it happened but your feet were no longer on the ground, Queenie had picked you up. 

Her mouth was on yours, lipstick was smudging and then she was laying you gently on the bed. With her lips still on your lips, she gently tugged your dress off and you reached up to pull hers over her head. 

You continued to make out and touch each other everywhere, it was exactly the intimacy you both needed. When it was over, you fell asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
